I Make Them Good Girls Go Bad
by HeHeProductiions
Summary: Edward Masen the greek god and every girl dream man in Forks High thought his life couldnt get any better, but when his dream girl bella turns out to live next door, it just did. Bella is complete oppistie she is a snob and hates her new small house
1. Chapter 1

**_AuthorsNotee- this is my first fanfic Whooppiie =D dont worry i shall Be Starting 'What Goes ON Behind Closed Doors' soon But for now heres My Lastest Thought/Story idea_**

**_FullSummary- Bella hates living in Forks now, she wishes she could go back to her old life back in La Push with her friends a& have nice things, a nice house, a big garden & get everything she wants & most of all a phone. But things just got worse when she findd out her next door neighbour is none other than Edward Masen- a jerk in her eyes, yeah hes good looking, and he knows its._**

**_Edward love his life in Forks, he rules the place, the girls love him & the boys worship the ground he lives on & now that bella Cullen has moved next door things couldnt be any better, can she restit his charms ._**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_BellaPOV_**

Life was not the same anymore, until last month I had my own room,with slopping ceilings & a massive bed, Westlife Posters everywhere and most of all PRIVACY. Now all I have for privacy is 10 square feet of Glasgow Rangers posters and a tiny window which both had to be shared with my little sister, Leah, the middle brut of a sister. Annoyingly, she can`t share with Racheel, the youngest , because the third bedroom here was so- what would a person selling the house say- ahh Compact, half of the structure on Racheel bed had to be sawn off just to get it in.

Today, was like every other day with Leah asking me questions " What`s it like to have a period`? she had to ask me this one

"Amazing" i repiled while i was sorting my hair.

"Really"

"Of course , Do I Look like I am laughing, its like your on drugs. Your on personal brand of drugs." I so couldnt be bothered talking right now

"Well, Emily just started hers and its so unfair she allowed to get changed in another room"

"Well my nosy sister, its only one of the perks , Believe me." i replied just as i got down on the bare floor looking for my shoes.

"What do you use Tampons or Pads.?" Jesus shes on a ham roll this morning.

" Neither, I Just use thin air and hope that god will be on my side."

"NO you don`t! You use both, i have seen them"

" Leah what was the point of asking then you turd." i said rushing only five mintutes to the bus came to take me to school and any way why was my 11year old sister asking me these things. Right now i had so much anger in my body at my parents, why did they have to go and mess up and we wouldnt have lost are house and moved to this tinky place.

Of course my parents thought we were lucky, we`d had been fortunate enough to get a council house so quick especially on the Forks Estate. Forks had a good reputation. Well known as people here won compitions like ' Best Garden Of The Year' and didnt like fighting and evem more luckier we live on the Parkies, which had looked out towards the woods Yippieeee. Not nice at all .

Course it isnt nice, what you expected, we live in a house without a phone, so i can`t even talk to my friends whenever i am having a crisis and believe me its really anit nice waiting at a bus stop with the 'The Cult' by the way who are girls who are just whores, staring at me every morning without a doubt and being told " your very posh" when you just asked for chewing gum at the local shops.

Ok your probally thinking i am just have a hard time adjusting.

"By the way your shoes are downstairs" Leah said pulling me from my thoughts " Daddy was cleaning them last night for you"

"Part of his Comminty Service was it?" i Spat back at her

"Wait, wat do you mean"She curiosly asked

"Nothing" I said quickly knowing mum would be livid if i explianed, and left to wallow in the luxury of our shared cell and walked down stairs.

Downstairs mum was trying to convince my 6 year old sister Racheel that Porridge was ReadyBrek " it looks like Grammys Carpet ewwww."

"Like it our lump it" mum replied. She tryed to make eye contact but I avoided all of her signs. Last night was yet another arguement with my Mother Rene " arent you cutting it fine Again Bella" i chose not to reply and walked around the table towards the back door. _Jesus this table is massive. "_ I still dont no why you didnt put this to the auction house with all our other stuff." i muttered under my breath as i made my way out the door.

At the bus stop, the `The Cult` stared ahead. They all looked so alike, they all looked like whores, died hair with really bad root-jobs and there spilt-ends held up in a fluffy hairbands. One of them Sara, is the same age as me 16, the others are all a year younger. Sara was what you would call the leader of `the cult` that everyone follows like a sick puppy, right now she was busy showing everyone her HUGE lovebite, like the size of a cracker. I wonder if our new Biology teacher Mr Banner would apporve of it since he was wanting to create an all new vision of the school.

Once again the bus was late. I was dying to get to school but just my luck the only transport there was late and along came Edward Masen. Mabye, just a tiny mabye us moving could be something i lived with, but when i discovered that my new nextdoor neighbour was HIM, i knew that mabye was out off the door altogether. Edward-I-may-be-thick-but-I-am-sex-on-legs Masen.

"Ohh Swan, what brings you to my bit of the world then." Edward-I-am-Just-The-Bomb Masen questioned me

"Trying to mind my own business" I answered

He grinned, his teeth white as white can be. He is Good-looking, very good-looking in a football star sort of way. He has green eyes that you would die for and an amazing body that was muscl, but not to much., but since i have amazing taste,I am immune, my best friend, Jessica wants to have his babies.

"Jesus, Sara thats a cracker on your neck" he greeted her. while i was trying to stiffle my laughs at his sentence.

She blushed and quickly covered it up with her hand " It was Mike, We were just messing around."

"Yeah, I bet you were." he replied meanly

Ahh Mike Clearwater, yup Edwards best mate little cousin. Edwards best mate is Seth Clearwater and fellow pain in the neck. Both in my year. What a lucky, lucky, lucky girl I am. Edward chose my quietness to turn his attention to me and I cursed the god above. " Come on Brown Eyed-Girl, What up with you doing up here, its miles from your part, is'nt it?"

" She moved here the day, when you were with Nessie at the hospital" Sara informed him " Lives next door to you" giving me a `if looks could kill` look before continuing " They havent even be homeless 2weeks and yet the got it, anyway how is the little Nessie doing."

Ahh Nessie, Edward cute little 3year old sister,the youngest of the clan, she had some kind of disability that stops her from eating and she has to get fed through a tube and she can't really speak apart from few words, poor girl she had him for a brother and she was never out off hospital, but Mr Edward-I-Dont-Give-A-Shit Masen was there every hospital visit and never left her side, which I sadly find quite a turn on.

" Yeah she's alright, Doing good , cheers for asking ," he replied obv looking uncomortable talking to her about his sister, which was obv he adored her and would do anything for her.

"Aww thats good, I bet she can't wait to see me again, i miss her so much"

"Hmm" he once again replied in a sarcastic tone.

Sara seemed to notice his lack of intrest in her and quickly changed the subject " Are you going to the centre tonight " she tryed to sound causal but far from it dear.

"Might do, Might Not " he replied quickly, his thoughts somewhere else.

Tomorrow I am dso going to the next bus stop.

Jacob was waiting for me when i had finally arrived at school. Thankfully this part in my life hadn't changed. Jacob always has pefect timing so that when my bus comes , he would just arrive. Luckily I have two very close friends, Jacob Black, and Jessica. We have all been friends since we were tweeny-weeny and we all had each others backs, but we were very protective of Jacob; he gets called Gayboy a lot as he prefers to hang around with us instead of on street ends getting drunk. I am still not quite sure if he is yet that is still to be confirmed.

" So Swan, have you purchased a phone yet." he inquired

" Nope, i haven't"

"Oh, By the way I was trying to call tha Phone box number you gave me and a bloke answered trying to sell me hash."

"I hope you refused" i asked

" Well Duh, i Can so get it much cheaper, than he offered me." He Replied cracking up at his on joke.

" So , Swan Hunnie , when are you getting a phone then,"Jacob said

"We, are not getting one, the only one in the whole of this world, without a phone,"

"Whoa, your kidding right." i quickly ingnored him and went to french, where Jessica was waiting for me ready to pounce on me.

" Bella Bee is he back? Have you seen him? Have you asked him out yet for me?" she pounced on me like a lion. Oh well there is no point pretending who she was talking bought, because quite obv was `him` , i might as well have fun, right?

"It was wonderful" i said acting dazzled

"Wait, what was.?"

"Sex- with Masen- All night long. Yet depsite his tiredness he claimed I was the best ever." I Said stiffiling my laughs

She shoot me daggers and said" To think Bella Swan, my besttie, lives right next door to him, How lucky are you, ahhh , Do you think the `Cullens would adopt me?"she said being deadly serious with the last question.

"What would be the point, You would be like practicly cousins, and that is just incest, my dear and to add, he is a complete slime ball and not to forget a pig."

She pondered for a bit before answering" Well, first it won`t be incest, all the rest are doing it, and second,I object to the word`Slime Bal`but I shall accept pig, because we all no all amazing looking guys are pigs. So moving on, when can I sleep over then."

"When your taste improve ." I answered quickly

"Bicth"

"Slapper"

"Cow"

"Girls, Please , stop with the insults" Mr Broven, our head of French Dept intreruppted our little arguement.

"Sorry" we both apologised at the same time. I love french and Mr Broven is just great . He makes french fun and quite intreasting, but today sadly we are actually doing work. Though he had apologized so many times, explaining that the Headmaster wants us to be ready for a French person coming. I was busy scribbling on my front of my jotter, when I felt Jessica leg bash into mine, followed by a strange gurguling sound from her throat.  
I looked up to see Mme Masy, the exchange teacher, looking at Mr Broven, her eyes rimmed with tears. Behind her was Masen and Seth hung their heads, trying not to laugh in case more stuff fell out of there hair. Mr Broven gave them a dead glare and assured her that her would sort them and not to worry. He ordered them to go and sit at the only spare desks, behind us. Jessica breathing stopped abruptly, thinking that I would have to give her mouth to mouth.

"We meet again, swan" Masen -Sex-on-legs whispered. Mr Broven immediately slapped a detention slip in front of him,saving me from giving him a reply. _I can feel the breath on my neck, _Jessica scribbled on a piece of paper and passed it to me. _Well your lucky you can't smell it stalker, _I wrote back and returned to my work. Saved by the bell, I thought while the bell rang and made my way to the lunch room.

**Authors Notee_- Heyaa so what do you think , review please, emm next chapter up sooon hopefully._**

**_&& i shall have videos links up soon for MUSIC && BANDS _**

**_if you want to know when i update i shall be TWEETING it just search Hayley_McMann on Bothe FACEBOOK & TWITTER thanks follow me & i shall follow back xxx_**


	2. Competition Time

_Heyyaa Their=D_ Sorry this is not an update but its a note 2wo say that we are holding a few TwilightFanFiction Competitions. =] Please feel free 2wo enter your own or you can nomannate another story/author =D The catergoies are '

_**Competition One =**_

_**Best All Human Fighting Story**_

_**Competition 2wo =**_

_**Best DaddyWard Story-**_

_**Competition 3=**_

_**Best High School Story**_

_**Competition 4 =**_

_**Best All Human Story**_

_**Competitions 5**_

**_Best Toddler/Child Nessie Story_**

_**Competitions 6**_

_**Best Teenage Story**_

_**

* * *

**_

**REQUIRMENTS**_&&_ENTRYDETAILS

_All Entriies must bee in by **25th December 2009** _

_If you wish 2wo **enter/ or nominate please leave a Review or PM me**_

**_All entries will be placed on my Profile && FaceBook_**

_I will put the name of the Nominaters be side them_

**_If you wish 2wo vote/Nominate but the story is already up on my PROFILE then just PM/REVIEW && i will put the number of votes and the names of people who vote._**

**_ThankYHuu && Please help all FF writers by nominating_**

_**GetNOminatingGuys**_


	3. NEW STORY

_**HeyyaaGuys&&Gawls -- **Its hayley again =] So this is an idea i had when i was on my bus goiing to school and i was sitting daydreaming in my pe exam today thinking it wuld be HOOT if Edward was my teacher ii wuld deffo pay attetntion then ;]. Anyway well i thought i wuld post up the summary && see what everyone thinks If i get someee reviews i will post the first chapter 2wo morrow =] S REVIEW people _

_My Other storys I make them good girls go bad && What goes on behind closed doors will probally be updated 2wo morrow 26/11/09. But Beware just like everyone else I wuld update a lot quicker if I got more reviews Nice or Not they give me insperation && if you wuld like a dedication or a idea you would have for any of my stories please tell me cause ii need some ideas._

_All the names are Scottish except from the Main Character_

_SM Owns All The Normally Names && ii Own All The Old And Slightyl Mouthfull names ;]]_

_TaVeryMuchiies Hayleeeee xxxxx_

**_FULL SUMMARY_**

Edward Masen 29 is the coach and Pe teacher at Forks High. He is also a single dad of three. Edward loves sports and his job and Mrs Swan just made it a whole lot better. Bella Swan, is starting life again. She moves to small town Forks along with her brother Jake ,to be with her Dad and hoping to forget the past she is becoming quickly attracted to Mr Masen who she had a crush on back in the days.

Bella Swan 29, is the new english teacher at Forks, just recently her mum died and she has been giving custody of Jake, her half brother. They move to Forks from Pheniox since there mum passed away as there is really nothing keeping her there anymore.

_**Characters Faamily & age**_

**MASEN FAMILY** Cullens apdopted Edward & emment but they keep their names

Edward & Emment & Alice Biogacal Brothers & sister

Edward 29

Emment 32

Alice 31

Edwards Kids

Callan/Cullen 15 - Edwards Eldest son ( Name means Cheaftain In Gaelic)

Lachlen Lee 14 - Middle son ( means Warrior from the land of lochs & Meadow in Gaelic)

Alba Lye Dallas 2 but Aaddiie for short- the youngest ( Means Scottish Clearing Meadow in gaelic)

**Cullen Family**

Carlise

Esme

Jasper 32

Rose 32

**Swan Family**

Bella 29

jacob 15

* * *

_I used Scottish names cause ii am scottish blah && tttly proud 2wo be_

_ANYWAY REVIEW OR NO UPDATES && CHECK OUT MIINE AND SALLYSTER COMPITITIONS_

_XXXXXTAVERYMUCHIIESSHAYLEYY..x_


	4. SmallTownGirl

_**AuthorsNotee- **Heyyaa guys/giirls && aliens (ifve your somewhere out there, Yes we no you excist ;]] ) first i would like to say a **big apoligy to say this is sadly nah an update** =[ i no sad right. but this is an AN just to say that on my profile there is now a POLL (Yes ii no ii finally worked out how to put it up *dancing in her seat *) for my SMALL TOWN GIRL IN A HOLLYWOOD WORLD as I am still unsure on what chracter names to use Rpatz or Edward oohhhhh hard choice. So i **put up a poll to see what you guys wanted**._

_Ofcourse I already have the first few chapters on my computer but just stuck on which world to put it in** Reality or fiction**._

_here is the summary for those __reading **my other stories** to see_

_Life can be hard for a Hollywood actor, but what about it family. RPATZ/EDWARD teenage sister Eddiie-Ellla, life is hetic. Her big brother is one of the most famous people in the world but yet only a few people reliese that she is his sister. Here is Eddie-Ella life story from going from a small town girl to her big brother being a household name across the world. Find out her struggles of being a wee british girl trying to conquer the world, but she never asked for the fame. Find out how she deals with Over Obbesseive Granny teachers giving her knickers in class and bribing her, vamp bitten girl teens who use her, along the way she learns she cant trust anyone apart from her life long bestfriend Tom and the rest ofve her band mates that have her back no matter what. Living with a crazy header mother who cares nothing about her and leaves her in the worst conditions ever. What happens when her brother finds out how she is being treated, will he look after her and care for her the way shes meant to , or will he listen to his manager and choose fame over his own flesh and blood._

_So that my dears was my idea. what you think?? && this is where you guys **come in** _

_will i make it about_

_Rpatz && the TwiCrew_

_or_

_**Edward&& the bunch**_

_either way the storyline will be the same but i am just wondering what names to use._

_will you choose reality or Fiction** ??**_

_either way,, the stroyline would be the same tbh apart from the names,,_ _The poll will close when I have about 15votes or more_

_anyway for my other stories the update dates should be for this week._

_**I make them good girls go bad.**_

_emm should be mabye wednesday but ii kinda need **more reviews** and ii would update a lot quicker than that._

_**what goes on behind closed doors**_

_should hopefully be 2woday or tomorrow but guys once again** You+ the green button at the bottom = CLicking x Writing in it = Updates More Quciker and the more the merrriier right**_

_**Better late than Never**_

_well this was updated last night, soo mabye **tuesaday or if reviews** ae good and lots it would be monday _

_**Small town girl in hollywood world**_

_would be when everyone decides what they want_

_Big thanks to all my reviewers ofve all my storiies =]] _

if anyone wants to see **when i am updating** or would like to see my progreesses my great friend Hayley ( i No we have the same name) does that side for me =] **so please add her**

her twitter is _/Hayley_McMann _

_&& her** Facebookk** would be __.com/#?ref=profile&id=1695919420 _

_so** add her for keeping uptodate with the cool people** =]]_

_anyway once again big big big big big apology 2wo everyone but do my poll_

_if you cannie be bothereed to do my poll just leave a review or pm me what you want and it will still count_

_ii would also like to if anyone has any idea on how to put stories into a comminty can you please tell me cause i am really confuzzled once again, ;] or ifve anyone wants to be a staff to it =]]_

_if you want me to give you recomditions in my updates just tell me =]_

_tbh ii think the best storiies are AH or when Nessie is younger cause I like them cute moments and i like to see Dadward =]] which you probally have guessed =] but ii really hate them ones where jacob is closer to nessie than Edward (that sucks ttlly) Nessie should be a daddys girl i believe _

_AH ones rawk my sawks =] ii love them soo much._

_so ifve you have any recomidtions pretty pleaser tell me ;]_

_ii think we all owe a hug&&cuddles and basically our lives to SM && the person who invented FF man they are great people ;]] way to give us our own personal brand ofve herion to fulfill our habit ;]] _


	5. Chapter 2

_heyyaaaa guys welll this story is up for adoption so ifve anyone wants to take over i dont mind ,,,, all my other stories are up as welll,,,, from now on ii am just going to write a couple of chapters for each story so that people can take over from me and so i would be just giving people ideas of some sort so ifve you would like to take over just review or PM me and let me no so that i can let everyone else no.._

_ifve know one takes over_

_well if no one takes over a;; my stories will not be uppdated till after febuary due to prelims && examz coming up.._

_so please ifve your wish to take over from me _

_thank youu_

_hooopeefully soon there would be news on who is going 2wo update_


	6. Chapter 3

_**HeyyaaGuys&&Gawls -- well since ii havent been updateing my storys till round about next year unless theyre aree been taken over =]] ifve any one wants 2wo please ;]],, anyway ii have changed my naame to heheproductiions as that is the editing group that i am in, and we are now making banners for your fanfictions .**_

**_so ifve anyone wants a banner just give us an email or a review and tell us what story you would like a banner for and ifve you have anything you want to be put on it ,,.._**

**_all the banners wuld be placed on photobucket / facebook _**

**_here is an exmaple ofve our banners_**

**_it is for the story _**

**_a new start a new life_**

please check it out guys

all banners that are made will be placed on the story named Banners && we will be reccomding storys

=]

so please ifve you would like a banner made just contact us,.

we also happen to have a you tube account

heheproductiions - search that on youtube =]

to access us through facebook, it can be down through my friend hayley

.

ifve you want add her or updates =]]

over && out loveee heheproductiions =]]

both links are avaible on my account on our profile =]]


	7. Chapter 7

_**heeeyaaaa guys** weell my lovellyys we have no united as a group on facebook with fanfiction net,, the link to the facebook profile is on our profile ,, anywayy on that facebook page it is like a fandom for all the twilight loveers out there =D ifve you are a writer on please add yourself as a friend & ifve you want you can recomend you or a friends story on the wall, NO REALATION TO at all sadly =[[[ but please add theem and ifve you haave any banner requests just post on there walll,, _

_as to all them other people that have requested a banner so far , we will be \PMing you very soon to when and what you want your banner to be like, we have already done a couple ofve banners that havee links on our profile =D so ifve we can help you anyway we like to try._

_meanwhile on the facebook page we will be holding a number ofve compititions,_

_are first one is that , your nessie cullen, where you can display or tag us in pics that think is your nessie cullen we while be displaying all them on our fb proflie =D and theen we will diecode our WINNER =D it can even be pics ofve you or you friends =D loveee youussss allll_

_last but nah least all our stories areee uup for damn adoption =DD please think about writing for us =D_


	8. Chapter 8

**_By HeHeProductiions_**

_Heya my readers, well sorry this is another AN but is a very important one, it is to inform you tha i am no longer doing my stories and have given the plot to a fellow writer who will take over in her own time. To access her -her name is , please note that she will not upload the storys on her proflie until next monday or this weekend so put her on author alert to see the continustion of all my stories :D_

_First i would like to thank every single one of my reviewers for been so amazing and that and also all my subscribers and that :D loveyouall_

_Second I would like to say that on a recent email / msn chat said that she will do my stories soon but is contcrating on her amazing ff btw and anyway her is her ideas for a couple of new stoires :D_

**-1-** Carry on with YOU MELTED OUR STONE HEARTS, and write what the Cullen Family get up to after Breaking Dawn :D all the antics and family bonding time

-**2-** Change YOU MELTED OUR STONE HEARTS one-shot in a Full chapter story about the Cullens and Wife Swap :D All-Cullen-Vamps After Breaking Dawn

**-3**- Change it into a Holiday Showdown Fic - All -Cullen- Vamps :D After Breaking Dawn

**-4**- Keep as a One -shot -

**-5- **Do seperate stories for Holiday Showdown and Wife Swap :D All - Human

-**6**- Do seperate stories for Holiday Showdown and Wife Swap :D All - Cullen -Vamps - After Breaking Dawn

* * *

**Please note that in all my stories all the Cullen Chacters will be in them**

* * *

**All-Human -**  
**Carlise and Esme Cullen**- would be married  
**Emmett Cullen and Rose Hale ( Both 19**) - would be engaged and Rose lives with the Cullens  
**Alice Cullen (17) and Jasper Hale(18) **would be Boy and Girlfriend and Jasper lives with Cullens also.  
**Edward and Bella ( Both 17)- **are boyfriend and girlfriend and would be **Teen Parents to Nessie ( 2 **) and had her when 15, Bella and Nessie Live with the Cullens.

:D

If you are unsure what Holiday Showdown and Wife Swap are look here -

**HOLIDAY SHOWDOWN**

_The show follows two families, who have never met before, as they spend two weeks together at each of their ideal holiday destinations. The families do not know where the other family are planning to take them, but both must try and convince their guests that their own holiday is an enjoyable experience, as well as following the rules of their hosts when they are taken away. This usually results in conflict between the two families, who often have very different ideas about how to have fun. The series follows a rather formulaic pattern, in that the families tend to differ drastically in their background. One family, for instance, will be religious, or rather staid and strict with their children, the other family will be "hell-raisers" intent on having a good time. The destinations tend to be Acapulco, Torremolinos, or similar. They will drag the religious family around nightclubs and karaoke bars, which usually results in the stricter mum disapproving of the teenagers from the other family being allowed to drink, swear, etc. The "hell-raiser" mum will then confront the strict mum, with predictable results, and the two will end up at each others throats._

_The second week involves the religious/strict family taking the hedonistic family on a tour of war museums in Portugal, fishing in the wilds of Scotland, or, memorably, visiting a remote African village. This often results in the family (frequently at the instigation of mother) refusing to participate in the activities, and sometimes changing their accommodation to more luxurious and lively surroundings. This tends to infuriate the staid family, and recriminations fly. A poignant note is often struck where the younger children are involved, as they tend to like each other, at first, anyway, until the fur flies. One child who had never been to a fairground came running off a roller coaster in Blackpool and declared it was "the best holiday I've ever had!" The older teenagers often clash, or are surly with each other. There is a device whereby the families talk individually to a camcorder, in private, revealing their thoughts._

_At the end of the two weeks, the families meet up for one final showdown known as the "last supper" as they speak honestly about what they thought of each other and the two nearly always degenerates into a slanging match between the people who antagonised each other the most_

**WIFE SWAP**

_Two families, usually from vastly different social classes and lifestyles, swap wives/mothers (and sometimes husbands) for two weeks. In fact, the programme will usually deliberately swap wives with extreme, polar opposite lifestyles, such as a dramatically messy wife swapping with a fastidiously neat one. Despite using a phrase from the swinging lifestyle, couples participating in the show do not share a bed with the "swapped" spouse while "swapping" homes._

_During the first week, the new wife must adhere to exactly the same rules and lifestyle of the wife she is replacing. Each wife leaves a house manual which explains her role in the family and the duties she holds. This almost always determines what rules the wives will apply at the "rules change ceremony"._

_During the second week, the new wives are allowed to establish their own rules, and their new families must adhere to these new household rules. It usually takes a while for the families to adjust to this policy._

_At the end of the two weeks, the two couples all meet together for the first time, and the wives, along with their husbands, discuss how they felt about the two weeks. This often descends into personal insults and has degenerated into violence at least twice. More often than not, however, both families reach toward a middle ground and express that they have learned from the experience. Sometimes, the table meeting is a very heartfelt and emotional time for the two families who sometimes have complete and mutual respect for each other_

* * *

PLEASE NOTE THAT IS AN EXTREMLY GOOD WRITER AND MUCH BETTER THAN ME, HERE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE SO YOU CAN ALL VISIT HER AND VOTE ON HER POLL AND THAT, AND TELL HER WHAT YOU THINK OF HER IDEAS AND THAT, SHE HAS ONLY RECENTLY JOINED FF AND IS A LOVELY GIRL;d

THIS IS MY LAST AUTHORS NOTE AND I LOVE YOU ALL IF I WAS TO CONTINUE TO WRITE IT WILL ON BE ON ACCOUNT AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME

SHE WILL ONLY WRITE MY STORIES WHEN HER STORY HAS TAKEN OF AND HER POLL IS COMPLETED THANKS ....

XXXXXXXX


End file.
